


Peace on Earth 世界和平

by caorida19741130



Category: Law & Order
Genre: 2 language versions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in DA's office, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace on Earth 世界和平

Adam Schiff, leader of DA's office in New York County, an experienced district attorney over decades, criminal lawyer, walked one of his friends over past 10 years, an veteran defense lawyer in criminal law, Mr. John Greer out his office. He saw him put on the   
camel cashmere coat which was originally hanging on his arm, buckled buttons from bottom to top, and put on a grey wood hat on his head covered his pure white hair which should be considered really dense at his age.

"Adam, I have to reminder you, my client is a local celebrity. It's a big mistake to just raise a charge." Mr. Greer said, shake his head as if there's regretting oozing from every winkle on his face. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Only time can prove which one of us is right."

"Tell me about it." Greer got his black suede gloves on, "The date of the session has been decided. See you in court." 

"I doubt." Adam said. “It’s Stone’s case, I won’t be in court.”

“Really? You don’t watch his back? ”

“For him? Why should I?”

“Suit yourself Adam. See you.”

Mr. Greer and his camel coat and grey hat walked into the winter snow, disappear in a black limo parking across the street. 

Adam Schiff loosed his shoulder. He sighed, went back to his office with over warming heater. His subordinate coworker, best district attorney, a son he could only admit in his heart, a friend he kept with silent care, and maybe something more, Ben Stone was still sitting in his office, blended in the walnut decoration, using a piece of New York Times covering his face. 

Adam wouldn’t have to guess to know that Ben was peeping at him over that paper, he touched his receding hairline without even conscious of that. “Greer and I have been friends over a decade. He even invited me to Christmas dinner in his house! I guess I won’t receive an invitation this year. ” He made another sigh. 

“No way I gonna drop the case just because you have a personal relationship with the defense attorney.” Ben still put his face behind a piece of paper. 

“I didn’t ask you to! I mean, you have to be absolutely sure with this case and with physical evidence to beat an old fox in court, and to put that a celebrity like that in jail. ”

“Don’t worry Adam,” that younger DA still kept his humor, “You can always have Christmas dinner with me in my house.”

“So what did you do this time? Turned another deal off? ”

“Oh, that one.” Ben put aside the newspaper and changed his gesture, “I told him that I will accept that deal under 3 circumstances, Mets win the MLB, peace on earth, human find a cure to HIV.”

“Crap.” Adam laughed. 

 

Finally the result of the trail and its appeal came faster than spring, Greer called and congratulate Adam with gnashed teeth. Adam poured 2 glasses of whisky. He didn’t drink during working hours but today seems like a day for a celebration. At least there’s no power above law, fairness and justice won another war.

“My friendship with Greer had come to an end.” He said, put a glass in Ben’s hand and put himself in an armed chair with a blanket in it. 

“Your face doesn’t look very convincing.” Ben said, sit on the armrest of that very chair. 

“To peace on earth.”

“Peace on earth.”

They raised glasses. What Adam didn't tell was that he didn’t really care of that old time friendship any more. After all, he’s been spend most of his nights in Ben’s tidy little apartment these days. 

 

END

 

Chinese translation:

Adam Schiff，这位纽约郡地检署负责人，几十年的资深检察官，刑事律师，把他认识了十几年的老朋友，资深辩护人，刑事律师John Greer先生送出办公室门口，看着对方把搭在胳膊上的驼色开士米大衣穿好，从下到上扣好最后一颗扣子，拿起一顶灰色羊毛呢帽子扣在他这个年纪算得上茂密的头顶，遮盖已经成了一片白色的头发。

“Adam，我不得不提醒你，我的当事人是本地的名人，起诉他这是个错误的决定。”Greer先生说，连连摇头，面孔上的每一根皱纹都在释放令人遗憾的气息。

Schiff耸耸肩。“看来只有时间才能证明我们的对错。”他说。

“可不是？”Greer带上他的黑色小羊皮手套，“开庭日期已经定下来了，法庭上见。”

“恐怕不会，”Adam说，“Stone的案子，我不上庭。”

“真的？你就不看着点？”

“他？不用。”

“随你的便Adam，再见。”

Greer先生和他的驼色大衣和灰色帽子走进了纽约的冬雪，钻进停在路边的黑色轿车里。

Adam Schiff的肩膀松下来，他叹口气，走回暖气开得过头的办公室，他的下属，最好的地区检察官，他只能在心里承认的儿子，一个默默关心的朋友，或者还有其他，Ben Stone还坐在他带着胡桃木色装修的办公室里，举着一份《纽约时报》妆模作样地挡着脸。

Adam不用猜也能知道他在那份报纸的背后正偷偷观察自己呢，下意识地伸手摸了摸自己往后退的发际线。“Greer跟我是十几年的朋友了，去年他还邀请我去他那里过圣诞节，我猜今年我是不会收到邀请了。”他叹了一口气。

“我不会因为你和对方律师的私交就放弃这个案子。”Ben的脸还放在报纸后面。

“没让你放弃这个案子，我的意思是说，你得有确凿的证据才能打败这么一个在圈子里滚成了老油条的律师把一个公众人物放进监狱去。”

“这你放心，”那个年轻一些的公诉人拿出他不知哪儿来的冷幽默，“再说你也可以来我家过圣诞节。”

“所以你是彻底把Greer得罪了？还是你又拒绝了他提出的认罪协议？”

“哦，那个啊，”Ben把报纸放到一边，换成一个正经些的坐姿，“我跟他说除非大都会队成了职棒大联盟冠军，世界和平，人类从此治好艾滋病我才会考虑接受他的提议。”

“切。”Adam忍不住笑了。

 

 

春风还没有到来以前，一审和上诉判决都下来了，Greer咬牙切齿地“恭喜”Adam检方胜诉的时候，他在办公室里破例倒了两杯16年陈的威士忌，平时工作时间他并不喝酒，不过今天也许是个值得庆祝的日子，没有任何权势凌驾于法律之上，公平与正义的又一场胜利。

“我和Greer的友谊走到了尽头。”他说，把酒杯塞到Ben的手里，把自己塞进一张铺着线毯的单人扶手沙发里。

“可你的表情看上去不是那么有说服力。”Ben走过来，坐在同一张沙发的宽扶手上。

“敬世界和平。”

“敬世界和平。”

他们举杯共饮。Adam没有说，其实他并不在意那些旧日朋友了，反正他最近的时光都是在Ben那间收拾干净的单身公寓里度过的。

 

END


End file.
